PikaWho
by Saberstar
Summary: Ash and Co have a runion four years after Ash's defeat against Paul in th Sinnoh Leauge. Thing take an unexpected turn of events when the take a hike in Mt. Moon... advanceshipping and cavaliershipping
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so happy now! I have stared writing my first story! I hope you think it's good! Please note, in this story, Piplup is a girl. I own no characters or pokémon in this story. I hopefully will write some more stories after this one. I at least hope someone reads this…**

Ash Ketchum was walking through Mt. Moon. He was heading toward Cerulean City.

It had been four years since Ash challenged the Sinnoh League.

Misty had called Ash, Gary, Brock, Tracey, May, and Dawn to come to the gym for a little reunion. She offered Max to come, but he wanted to train.

Ash was now 17 and much more mature than when he started his pokémon journey. He had raven black hair and was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. He had some more muscle than four years ago.

Ash still had his trusty pokémon, Pikachu, ride on his shoulder.

_Soon,_ Ash thought, _soon I'll be able to see my friends again._

Ash had talked to his friends over the phone, but never got to see them.

After Ash beat the Sinnoh League, everyone went their own way.

Dawn went to do the Johto contests, May went to do the Sinnoh contests, Gary went with Dawn to do research (supposedly), and Misty and Brock went back to their gyms. Ash went to Pallet town to live and help out his Mom and Mimey.

"Pika pi," Pikachu said.

"I know, Pikachu. We're going to have a good time."

Ash finally managed to come out of Mt. Moon. He could see Cerulean City in the distance.

"There it is, Pi. Cerulean City."

Not long after he said this, Ash and Pikachu heard and felt a rumble.

Then, a giant steel snake blew out the side of the mountain, with a certain rock-type breeder on top of it.

Brock Stone jumped of Steelix and landed in front of Ash.

"Hey there, Ash," Brock said.

"Hello, Brock. How's the gym doing?"

"It's doing well. Right now Dad's running it."

"OK. Ready to head down?"

"Let's go"

In about 10 minutes, Ash and Brock were at the bottom of the mountain.

They started making their way to the gym when Brock asked Ash a question.

"So Ash, have you found anyone yet"

"What? No!" Ash replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sure you haven't," Brock said with a grin.

Ash had a frown on his face before he said," Hey there's the gym!"

The Cerulean City Gym was as good as ever with a note on the door that said _Gym Closed for reunion. 5:00-9:00._

Ash and Brock went into the gym and into the pool room.

Daisy, Lily, and Violet were watching their pokémon swim in the pool.

_Maybe I should go to the other side of the pool._ Ash thought as he saw Brock go crazy, shortly followed by a Poison Jab to the gut from Croagunk.

Misty then walked into the room with her red hair in her normal tomboyish style.

"Hey, Ash. Hello, Brock," she said as she walked in. "May and Tracey are already here, so all we have left is Dawn and Gary."

"All right" Ash replied as went into the dining room with Brock.

Ash saw May and Tracey talking, so he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Ash!" they both said at the same time.

Tracey shook Ash's hand, and May hugged him.

Brock stood there, shocked.

"Does no one care about me?"

"No," Ash, May, Misty, and Tracey all said at the same time, But then May and Tracey greeted him like they did Ash.

They heard a doorbell, and Misty went for the door. She came back with Dawn and Gary, and everyone greeted them.

"Hey," called Daisy. "We're going to the mall, so we won't be here until around dusk."

"All right," Misty called as they left.

They all sat down and then Gary started talking.

"Remember what happened before we all split up?"

"Yeah," Ash said as he remembered…

_It was the semi-final match of the Sinnoh league. Whoever won this got to battle Cynthia the Champion._

"_Infernape, use Mach Punch on Magmortar!" "Magmortar, block with Fire Punch!" Paul's Magmortar blocked Ash's Infernape with a Fire Punch._

"_Now, Electivire, finish that stupid chimp with Thunder!"_

"_INFERNAPE!!" Ash cried out, as Infernape fainted._

"_Infernape is unable to battle!" the referee declared._

"_Magmortar, destroy his Torterra with Fire Blast." Paul commanded_

"_Tor!" Torterra cried as it too fainted._

"_Torterra is unable to battle! Paul Slaid is the winner and will go to the finals."_

"_No!" Ash cried and he fell to his knees._

"_Look at him. Such a wimp." _

_Ash stayed there, motionless._

"That was hard," Dawn said.

"Yeah," Ash replied, "But I'm over it."

"Hey!" May said, "Weren't we going to go on a hike?"

"Yes," Misty replied, "But after dinner, which should be ready."

Misty went into the kitchen and came back with a steaming meatloaf.

"I've been working on this since 2:00," Misty said. "Hold on."

She went into the kitchen now coming back with mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Mmmmmm," Tracey said as he saw the food.

"Time to eat," Misty said.

They ate until they were satisfied.

"That was a good meal, Misty," Dawn said.

"Thank you,"Misty replied.

"How about that hike?" Gary asked.

"We're going to be hiking through Mt. Moon," Misty proclaimed.

Ash sighed. He had already spent an hour and a half trying to navigate Mt. Moon.

"OK," Brock said, "Let's go."

When they approached the entrance Misty turned around and announced, "There are going to be wild pokémon in here. So every send out one pokémon, please."

Misty sent out Staryu, Gary sent out Umbreon, Tracey sent out Marill, Brock sent out Sudowoodo, May sent out Glaceon, Dawn sent out Piplup, and Ash had Pikachu on his shoulder.

They only got around the first corner when something strange happened.

There was a flask of blue light and a familiar silhouette and then everyone fell unconscious.

**You like it? I always wanted to do a cliff hanger and I did one. Hope you don't mind it being on the first chapter ;). Please review. If it's a bad review then don't review. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my second chapter. You will learn why I named it this title. One thing, the blue flash in the first chapter was NOT aura. I won't tell you what it is though ;). This is going to be good…**

_My head hurts…_

A groggy Ash woke up after along unconsciousness.

_What happened?_

Then he remembered. There was that blue flash and the silhouette and then he fell unconscious.

He looked around and saw strange things.

First off, all the unconscious pokémon were bigger, and there were two of each except for Pikachu.

He scratched his head and noticed something real strange.

There was a lot less hair on his head, and his ears were taller.

He walked to a puddle and looked at his reflection and nearly fainted again.

Ash's reflection was not a raven-haired trainer anymore, but a yellow mouse!!!!!

_So that was that new muscle was, my tail._

Then he decided to wake everyone up with a loud, "Pika pi!"

It didn't work.

_Take two _he thought, as his body charged with electricity.

Thunder shock hit everyone, and half the pokémon attacked back.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaa!" Ash shouted as he got knocked into a wall.

(Author's Note: Pokémon language will be converted to English for basically the rest of the story)

"What the heck was that Pikachu?!" an angry Umbreon yelled at Ash.

"I'm over her, guys," Ash's Pikachu said.

"Wait," Glaceon said, "Then who's _that_?"

The once-was raven-haired trainer stood up.

"I'm Ash."

"Liar," Umbreon growled through bared teeth.

"Fine. Where is Ash?"

Sudowoodo spoke up.

"He's… where is he?"

Everyone else looked around. They couldn't Ash anywhere or the rest of the trainers/coordinators/breeders.

Ash explained, "When there was that blue flash of light, we all fell unconscious. While we were unconscious, we turned into the pokémon that we had out. The only way I can tell the difference from pokémon and human now is the pokémon look like they want to kill me."

"But how _will_ we tell who's pokémon and who's human?" a confused Marill said, who Ash was guessing was Tracey.

"That is an excellent question," Pikachu commented.

" There are already differences," a Sudowoodo named Brock realized, "Look."

He was right. Ash (Pikachu) had three brown lines on his back in stead of two, Misty (Staryu) was a lighter shade of brown, Brock (Sudowoodo) had orange spots on his body instead of yellow, Tracey (Marill) had pink in his ears instead of red, Gary (Umbreon) had silver stripes instead of gold, May (Glaceon) had three diamonds on her back instead of two, and Dawn's (Piplup) cape comes together in one semi-circle instead of two.

"So now what do we do?" May asked.

"I say we go ask some other pokémon what they know," Marill said.

"Let's go," Pikachu said, acting as leader.

They walked all the way up to the peak, where there were dancing Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable.

"Excuse me," Brock said, "Did any of you see a flash of blue light?"

"No," they all said at once.

"All right," Brock called as they walked off.

"What are we supposed to do?" Staryu asked, "We got to do something to get you back to normal."

"But what is there to do?" a stumped Dawn wondered.

"Well let's think about what we saw," Gary said.

"There was a blue flash and a silhouette," Glaceon started.

"On the silhouette there were two horns," Staryu continued.

"And a cord connecting from it's head to it's back," Sudowoodo added.

"It also had a long tail," Dawn commented.

"So who is it?" Umbreon asked.

Ash thought about it, then realized who it was.

"Of course!"

"What?!" everyone asked at once.

"Mewtwo!"

**This story's a bit shorter, but it's still good right? Now you know what happens and who did it. I hope you thought this was good. If you didn't already notice, I'm calling the pokémon by their names and the once was trainers by their human names. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my second chapter. You will learn why I named it this title. One thing, the blue flash in the first chapter was NOT aura. I won't tell you what it is though ;). This is going to be good…**

_My head hurts…_

A groggy Ash woke up after along unconsciousness.

_What happened?_

Then he remembered. There was that blue flash and the silhouette and then he fell unconscious.

He looked around and saw strange things.

First off, all the unconscious pokémon were bigger, and there were two of each except for Pikachu.

He scratched his head and noticed something real strange.

There was a lot less hair on his head, and his ears were taller.

He walked to a puddle and looked at his reflection and nearly fainted again.

Ash's reflection was not a raven-haired trainer anymore, but a yellow mouse!!!!!

_So that was that new muscle was, my tail._

Then he decided to wake everyone up with a loud, "Pika pi!"

It didn't work.

_Take two _he thought, as his body charged with electricity.

Thunder shock hit everyone, and half the pokémon attacked back.

"Pikaaaaaaaaaa!" Ash shouted as he got knocked into a wall.

(Author's Note: Pokémon language will be converted to English for basically the rest of the story)

"What the heck was that Pikachu?!" an angry Umbreon yelled at Ash.

"I'm over her, guys," Ash's Pikachu said.

"Wait," Glaceon said, "Then who's _that_?"

The once-was raven-haired trainer stood up.

"I'm Ash."

"Liar," Umbreon growled through bared teeth.

"Fine. Where is Ash?"

Sudowoodo spoke up.

"He's… where is he?"

Everyone else looked around. They couldn't Ash anywhere or the rest of the trainers/coordinators/breeders.

Ash explained, "When there was that blue flash of light, we all fell unconscious. While we were unconscious, we turned into the pokémon that we had out. The only way I can tell the difference from pokémon and human now is the pokémon look like they want to kill me."

"But how _will_ we tell who's pokémon and who's human?" a confused Marill said, who Ash was guessing was Tracey.

"That is an excellent question," Pikachu commented.

" There are already differences," a Sudowoodo named Brock realized, "Look."

He was right. Ash (Pikachu) had three brown lines on his back in stead of two, Misty (Staryu) was a lighter shade of brown, Brock (Sudowoodo) had orange spots on his body instead of yellow, Tracey (Marill) had pink in his ears instead of red, Gary (Umbreon) had silver stripes instead of gold, May (Glaceon) had three diamonds on her back instead of two, and Dawn's (Piplup) cape comes together in one semi-circle instead of two.

"So now what do we do?" May asked.

"I say we go ask some other pokémon what they know," Marill said.

"Let's go," Pikachu said, acting as leader.

They walked all the way up to the peak, where there were dancing Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable.

"Excuse me," Brock said, "Did any of you see a flash of blue light?"

"No," they all said at once.

"All right," Brock called as they walked off.

"What are we supposed to do?" Staryu asked, "We got to do something to get you back to normal."

"But what is there to do?" a stumped Dawn wondered.

"Well let's think about what we saw," Gary said.

"There was a blue flash and a silhouette," Glaceon started.

"On the silhouette there were two horns," Staryu continued.

"And a cord connecting from it's head to it's back," Sudowoodo added.

"It also had a long tail," Dawn commented.

"So who is it?" Umbreon asked.

Ash thought about it, then realized who it was.

"Of course!"

"What?!" everyone asked at once.

"Mewtwo!"

**This story's a bit shorter, but it's still good right? Now you know what happens and who did it. I hope you thought this was good. If you didn't already notice, I'm calling the pokémon by their names and the once was trainers by their human names. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four is here! Yes it took a while, but that's because Fanfiction isn't one of the top of the "Things to do when bored" list. So my stories are going to be the "OMG SABERSTAR UPDATED" stories. I will try to get out of that zone. But for now, Chapter Four awaits.**

**R&R!**

"Unnh."

_Ash was on a pillar, facing a deranged Mewtwo. He was still a Pikachu, but he had mastered the techniques. He fired off a Thunderbolt, but Mewtwo just let it hit not even trying to block it. Ash charged and used Iron Tail. Mewtwo just swept him away. Then Mewtwo charged a purple orb of energy, then shot it into the sky. It burst into multiple shadow attacks, and they all charged towards their target. They all made their mark. Ash began to fall down, down, down…_

"WHAM!"

"Waaah! Ash cried out.

He was on the ground, beneath the tree he was previously sleeping on.

Then he was frozen, on the ground, beneath the tree he was previously sleeping on.

"Geez, Ash, we didn't ask for an alarm clock," Glaceon said, annoyed.

She leapt down, landing on the ground with a full 10 points. Glaceon then proceeded to kick Ash, thus making him slide across the ground into something.

"Okay, what's cold and just hit me in the bum?" an enraged Fearow asked.

But this, folks, isn't any old Fearow. No, sir, this Fearow happened to be the Spearow Ash hit with a rock, and then attacked the forest about a year later.

Ash's rapid vibrations broke the ice as he recognized the bird.

_Okay, you recognize the Fearow, but he doesn't recognize you. Just hope that…_

"Hey, Ash. Whatcha doing? Holy crap!"

Pikachu recognized the Fearow, and the Fearow recognized it.

"You, you, you're that Pikachu! That Pikachu that the one idiot had on his shoulder. Where is he? Did he release you? Did he think you were a stupid rat that couldn't do a single point of damage to a Magikarp?"

Everyone else then proceeded to wake up, only to be instantly by the electric energy in the air.

Quite angrily, Pikachu growled, "If you think I couldn't deal a point of damage to a Magikarp, you should know that I'm not using a move right now. If you don't back of now, you will have electricity running through your grandkids, if there's a lady stupid enough to get hooked with you."

Fearow was quite insulted(obviously), and let out a loud call. Pikachu gave him a light poke and all of Fearow's feathers stood straight up as it screamed.

"Now that, killed some Clefairies," Glaceon muttered.

Fearow flew off, still shrieking into the rising sun.

"No comment," Sudowoodo said, as he climbed out of the tree.

Tracey, Marill, Staryu, Misty, Dawn, and Piplup were still feeling the effects of the electricity.

"I can't feel my tail," Tracey moaned. "I feel a bit more like me!"

"Shut up," Marill said.

Piplup glared at Pikachu and said, "As soon as Brock finds some Cheri berries, yes, that means go, I will Hydro Pump you a point blank range."

"And I'll send electric charges through the water, furthermore shocking you yet again."

Piplup swallowed hard, knowing the devastation that was stored in those adorable red cheeks.

Misty got fed up with the threats and said, "Well, this has been fun, but how about some breakfast?"

"Don't you want to get un-paralyzed first?" Dawn asked.

"That's not the point!" Misty angrily said.

"Or there could be Cheri berries in the breakfast," Brock said, as he came back with an armful of multiple types of berries.

"There better be Cheri berries in there," Marill said. "If I eat that breakfast and my paralysis is still here, you won't be happy."

Marill continued to make threats, but with precision timing, Brock threw a Cheri berry right into Marill's mouth. "If you don't shut up now, I will ram my arm into you. If I do that right, it will be a Hammer Arm."

"I could Bubble Beam you right now," Marill said.

Tracey interrupted, "Less threats, more cooking with Cheri berries."

Brock sighed as he began mashing berries together while Ash and Pikachu got fire wood.

"Where are they?"

Lily, Daisy, and Violet were in the gym, waiting for the trainers/coordinators/other to return.

"They should have been back last night! It's morning now! Where the heck could they be!"

"Lily, I think you're over reacting," Daisy said, trying to calm her down.

"It's eight in the morning! It was supposed to be a hike to Mt. Moon and back! They should be here!"

"Maybe we should go out and search for them," Violet suggested. "They might have gotten lost. Lots of people get lost in Mt. Moon."

"Ding-dong"

"Finally," Lily grumbled, as she stormed to the door. When she opened it she didn't see the group, but a teenage trainer with blue hair and glasses.

"You're not them!" she yelled, as she slammed the door in the trainer's face.

"No, but that is May's brother," Daisy commented. "The one with the Grovyle."

"Oh, crap."

Lily slowly opened the door again to reveal an angry Max.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR?"

"Oops."

"AHHHHHHH!"

Max proceeded to chase Lily around the room, along with his Grovyle.

"Will she ever learn?"

**Hah!**

**I finished this chapter (finally).**

**Pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase ask other people to read this story! I would like more reviews to Christmas.**

**In case you aren't all ready, I recommend to read Gerbilftw. He is an awesome writer!**

**Tune in for the next chapter. Hopefully sometime in the next 5 month period. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I got my chapter on! Cue the fanfare! Cue the confetti and streamers! YEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Anyways, please read this, give it good reviews, and tell other people about it.**

**!**

**R&R**

"So they're missing?"

"No, they're just grabbing burgers. YES, THEY'RE MISSING!"

Daisy, Lily, and Violet just finished telling Max what they know of what happened.

"Well, we need to go look for them," Max said, as he began to go.

"Hold on, little person," Daisy said, as she grabbed the back of his shirt to prevent him from going anywhere. "First we need to find out where they are."

"They're probably stuck somewhere in Mt. Moon. Where else would they be?"

"Good point," Violet said.

"All right," Max proclaimed. "We're going to Mt. Moon!"

So the new group started heading to Mt. Moon to find the missing trainers.

"Breakfast is ready!"

Everyone just looked at the berry mush.

"Question. Is this actually edible?" Piplup asked.

May walked up to the food, sniffed it, and then took a small bite. She proceeded to begin to wolf her food down, which was scarier now, seeing a she had more wolfish qualities.

Everyone else followed her lead, minus the wolfing down part.

After breakfast, the Pokémon band began to further make their way towards Mt. Silver.

Once they made it to Pewter City, they decided to take a break. Everyone began thinking and talking about everyone who would worry about where they're at.

"My sisters are probably having their own party," Misty said.

"How about we go to the gym and see if Brock's siblings will help us out?" Pikachu asked?

"Pikachu, they can't understand Pokémon talk. You should know this," Brock reminded Pikachu.

"All right, fine. Then at least we should keep going instead of wasting time."

So the group continued on there "merry" way down into the depths of Viridian Forest.

In the forest, Misty was on the complete timid side.

"Why must there be so many Bug Pokémon?"

"Because, it's a forest, and bugs live in forests, because forest match their needs." Brock said _again_.

"Couldn't we short-cut through the trees?" Misty suggested.

"There are more bugs in the trees," Pikachu said.

"The forest does seem scarier when it's bigger," May pointed out.

"That means the bugs are also bigger."

"Oh my gosh Misty, just stop worrying about the freaking bugs!" Ash said, annoyed. "If it helps you any, I think I can see a light up ahead."

And faster than you can say Extemespeed, Misty shot towards the light. The light that, of course, not the exit, but the light shining of an Ariados's web.

**Great.**

**Now Misty, who's terrified of bugs, is running straight into an Ariados's web. Of course I would write that in!**

**R&R**


End file.
